


Принуждение (Пугалка)

by RkuHeko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Guro, M/M, Masochism, Non-Consensual Violence, Sadism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Двое заперты в комнате. Третий наблюдает за ними через видеокамеру.</p><p>Нон-кон, даб-кон, мат, садизм, мазохизм, гуро, NC-21</p>
            </blockquote>





	Принуждение (Пугалка)

**Author's Note:**

> Я написала этот текст, когда мне понадобилось слить весь негатив, накопившийся по прочтении отрицательных комментариев к одному из моих фанфиков.  
> Не скажу, что я довольна «Принуждением». Скорее, я довольна тем, что оно, наконец, меня оставило. Возможно, написав эту вызывающую отвращение хуйню, я простила тех, кто меня вольно или невольно гнобил. Простила не до конца, а немножко. Ибо у меня очень хорошая память на обиды.
> 
> Ну-с... Это, что называется, NC-21.  
> Нон-кон, даб-кон, мат, садизм, мазохизм, гуро.  
> Аккуратнее. Многие не видят тут хорошего конца для главных героев.

Если бы мальчишка не был так худ, то, возможно, казался бы детективу Лирчу привлекательным. Бывшему детективу Лирчу. Нелегко остаться детективом, если ты похищен маньяком и сидишь на цепи. Да ещё и не один, а в компании.  
Мальчишка казался бы симпатичным, если б не шрамы на спине, если б не старые желтеющие синяки, испятнавшие его тело там и тут, если б не бледность кожи, до синевы, и спутавшиеся тусклые волосы.  
Прямо сейчас израненные губы Мэтта шевелились, и он шептал что-то вроде «Воды…»  
Однако на сей раз, воды не было даже в нужнике. В их клетке стояла сухая жара. Горячий воздух поступал к ним прямо через открывшиеся под потолком вентиляционные ходы. Как будто в огромной конвекционной печи. Жизнь вместе с каплями пота стекала с их обнажённых тел на грязный деревянный пол.  
«Пить»... - снова шепнул Мэтт, но Лирч опять проигнорировал его просьбу.  
Как знать, может быть, их убьют на этот раз?  
Мэтт слабее него. Может, хотя бы он сумеет уйти?  
Увы, много ранее, когда он пытался задушить мальчишку сам, их обоих отрубило электрическим разрядом, идущим от ошейников.  
Лирч перевернулся на спину и начал играть в свою любимую игру, в которую последние несколько дней начал играть здесь в надежде сойти с ума.  
Цепь между ним и Мэттом - это металлическая змея о двух головах, любовно сомкнувшая свои рты на их запястьях. Клетка с гладкими и высокими металлическими стенами - это консервная банка из жести. Дырка в полу, в которой иногда лилась вода, и в которую им приходилось испражняться, - кроличья нора для маленькой девочки Алисы. Мэтт - голубой лягушонок, который никогда не превратится в принца. Он сам - глупый полицейский детектив, сунувшийся на заброшенный склад без прикрытия и угодивший в ловушку психопата.  
По подсчетам Лирча, они уже сутки провели без воды и пищи. Мэтт умирал.  
\- Лирч... – невнятно позвал мальчишка и слегка шевельнул правой рукой.  
Цепь звякнула.  
Бывший детектив приподнялся с голого пола и на четвереньках подполз к нему. Поглядел в запавшие глаза и лизнул его в губы, словно был животным. Привкус крови и антисептика казался тошнотворно отвратительным, но ко всему можно довольно быстро привыкнуть, особенно здесь, где нет ни дня, ни ночи, ни времён года.  
Мэтт приоткрыл рот, сухой, как папиросная бумага. Лирч лизнул его снова, делясь слюной, запуская язык так глубоко, как только смог. Мальчишка что-то полузадушено простонал, а потом отвернул голову. Лирч не стал настаивать, а просто лег рядом.  
Мысли и воспоминания о прошлой жизни, о жизни «до клетки» - единственное, что ему оставалось. А то, что происходило сейчас...

Лампы под высоким, недосягаемым потолком внезапно загорелись синим. Каждый сигнал что-то значил. Но этот цвет Лирчу еще только предстояло выучить. Мальчишка был здесь раньше, поэтому именно он учил его всему.  
И Мэтт раскрылся перед ним, как бутон сортовой розы. Брызнул лепестками, опьянил цветом. Мэтт стал пошлым и совершенным цветком. Символом любви.  
\- Возьми меня, - прошептал он, перекидывая ногу через бедра Лирча и опускаясь к нему на колени.  
Детектив не отпрыгнул в сторону только потому, что сидел.  
Член у мальчишки при этом уже стоял, и розовая головка выглядывала из-под тонкой крайней плоти. Самая пошлость заключалась в том, что Мэтт хотел. Если б они были вынуждены трахнуться по необходимости, то Лирч бы согласился. А так - нет. Он брезгливо столкнул с себя мальчишку, избегая бросать на его стояк лишний взгляд. И тут же поплатился за содеянное. Разряд тока прошил его от затылка до самых пяток. Лирч непроизвольно стиснул челюсти так, что пломбы в зубах заныли. И, что самое отвратительное, он не отключился, как уже было раньше. Должно быть, психопат наконец-то вычислил порог чувствительности его тела. Ошейник было не разорвать и не снять без инструментов, увы. Да даже если бы они и избавились от них, то выбраться из запертой «клетки» всё равно было невозможно.  
\- Он хочет, чтобы мы с тобой трахнулись, - огорченно прошептал Мэтт с пола. Разряд ошейника не передался по цепи. Должно быть, где-то в звеньях был диэлектрик, - в который раз подумал Лирч. Если бы найти это звено и разорвать к черту цепь... А что бы это ему дало?  
Огорченный вид мальчишки плохо сочетался со стояком, который так и не опал, несмотря на отказ. Должно быть, мелкому нравилось, - впервые подумал детектив.  
\- Он хочет сделать фотографии, - добавил Мэтт, обернувшись к глазку камеры.  
«Блядь», - подумал Лирч.  
\- Я не стану ебаться с парнем только потому, что этого захотел какой-то больной ублюдок, - сообщил он мальчишке.  
Нет. Нет.  
Он не станет.  
\- Тогда он убьет меня, - помертвевшими губами прошептал Мэтт. - Пожалуйста, дай я хотя бы возьму у тебя в рот.  
Мэтт стал на четвереньки.  
Лирч чуть не сблевал.  
\- Да пошел ты! - высказался детектив, подняв голову к видеокамере.  
Секунду спустя Мэтт уже корчился на полу в судорогах. Чёртов ток.  
Лирч как-то живо вообразил, что напряжение не спадет до тех пор, пока Мэтт не сдохнет. Аккумуляторы в ошейниках никогда не садились. Скорее всего, психопат заменял их, когда они с мальчишкой спали. Усыплял каким-нибудь газом, а после заходил к ним в «клетку» и делал, что хотел. Наводил порядок. Убирал остатки еды. Заботился о них, как о каких-нибудь долбаных зверушках, мать его!  
В любом случае, Мэтт не выдержит долгой пытки электричеством и сдохнет быстрее батареек. Тогда и сам Лирч, скорее всего, ненадолго переживет его. Все жертвы интересовали психа только как партнеры Мэтта. Не будет его - не будет и Лирча.  
\- Ладно!! Ты, больной придурок! Я согласен!! - выкрикнул он.  
Мэтт еще раз дернулся, прежде чем замереть. Теперь он ничем не напоминал розу. Бредовое сравнение.  
Лирч тронул его за плечо, переворачивая.  
Мэтт обмочился, на лице застыла гримаса боли, пальцы на руках были сжаты в кулаки, колени и локти подобранны под себя.  
Спустя несколько минут тело расслабилось. Лирч подтащил его ближе к воде, к нужнику, протер лицо мальчишки влажной рукой, стирая пленку холодного пота с кожи, даже подмыл его, как сумел.  
Когда он касался обляпанного мочой и спермой члена Мэтта, в камере на стене что-то негромко щелкнуло. Сукин сын действительно их фотографировал. Лирч почувствовал себя так, будто его заставили жрать дерьмо.  
Спустя полчаса Мэтт очнулся и тут же попросил, чтобы Лирч дал ему у себя отсосать.  
\- Да у меня даже не встанет, - сообщил ему бывший детектив.  
И ни у кого бы не встал.  
\- Ему нужно не это, - загадочно сообщил Мэтт, прежде чем повторно встать на колени.  
Камера щёлкнула, когда мягкий член Лирча оказался у мальчишки во рту.  
Фотография.  
Он поместился внутри целиком; казалось, раскрой Мэтт губы еще шире, сможет и яйца заодно прихватить. Чёрт. Действительно.  
Минут через десять освещение сменилось на обычное, дневное. Мэтт тут же выпустил его изо рта и отодвинулся настолько, насколько позволила цепь.  
\- И часто ты так раньше?.. - спросил Лирч.  
\- Да.  
Чувство гадливости смешалось с жалостью. Ведь до самого Лирча через руки маньяка прошло ещё несколько человек. Трупы находили уже потом, после. Следы от ошейников, наручников и прочего… Лирч помнил полицейскую сводку.  
Больше он ничего не сказал, аж до самой кормежки.  
После этого синий свет загорался еще трижды. Мэтт каждый раз вставал на карачки и сосал его мягкий член, словно надеялся на чудо какое-то.  
Чудо случилось на четвертый раз. Неожиданно для себя, Лирч почувствовал, как у него начинается эрекция. Мэтт застонал коротко и рукой полез к себе между ног. Вскоре цепь начала ритмично раскачиваться и позвякивать. Лирч, прикрыв глаза, мягко покачивал бедрами навстречу, смутно понимая, что Мэтт берёт его в самую глотку. Головка упиралась в нёбо, нажимала на корень языка, с усилием проскальзывала в горло. Когда мальчишка судорожно сглатывал, чтобы не тошнило, Лирчу хотелось ухватить его за длинные патлы и впечатать лицом себе в живот. И трахать так, чтобы захлебнулся. Хотелось.  
Камера иногда щёлкала, делая фотографии.  
Блядь, вот хуйня.  
Лирч прикрыл глаза, пытаясь представить на месте тощего Мэтта какую-нибудь бабу. Чтобы грудь третий номер, длинные тёмные волосы. Сперва она сосёт его член, а после он держит её за сиськи и трахает между ними. Залупа скользит по влажной ложбинке. Соски приятно сжать пальцами, покатать их, пока она сама извивается и хнычет, потому что хочет его член в себя...  
Мэтт застонал и кончил Лирчу под ноги. Детектив открыл глаза, чувствуя, как стекает тёплая сперма по своду его стопы.  
Во всём этом не было смысла.  
\- Я сейчас кончу, - предупредил Лирч, придержав Мэтта за подбородок. Глотать он ему не позволит, ни за что. Мальчишка послушно отодвинулся, если вообще хоть что-то соображал.  
Лирч взял член в правую руку, быстро передернул ещё несколько раз и спустил на пол. Нечего тут. Оргазм прошел стороной, будто его и не было. Детектив почувствовал себя разочарованным. Медленно опустился на пол, неловко усаживаясь.  
\- Обними меня... Пожалуйста, - попросил вдруг Мэтт.  
Лирч обернулся. В который уже раз повторил себе, что мальчишка не виноват ни в чем. Только в том, что чем-то привлек к себе внимание больного ублюдка.  
Они сидели так до тех пор, пока к ним на лифте не спустили жратву. Время от времени Мэтта трясло, и тогда Лирч обнимал его сильнее.  
Ни в чем не виноват; всего лишь красивый. Совсем немного.

Лирч начинал бояться, что его секрет узнают, ещё когда учился в старших классах школы.  
Мать однажды рассказала ему, что долгое время не могла забеременеть, поэтому они с отцом пошли в клинику и сделали оплодотворение искусственно. Взяли яйцеклетку, оплодотворили её сперматозоидами в чашке Петри, а потом подсадили образовавшийся зародыш в матку. И тогда появился Лирч. Вот только зародышей было два, но двух детей мама и папа Лирча не потянули бы. Поэтому, как только стало известно, что эмбрионы прижились, один из них уничтожили. Иначе, как говорила мать, Лирч бы родился слабеньким и болезненным мальчиком.  
Поэтому врачи прокололи стенку матки специальной длинной иглой, ввели её в туловище эмбриона, остановили его маленькое сердечко раствором соли… И после смерти брат Лирча начал медленно растворяться в материнском чреве, пока сам Лирч рос рядом с ним и набирался сил. Он впитал его в себя, иначе и быть не могло. Лирч всегда знал, что брат остался с ним.  
Он жил у него в голове.  
Все тридцать с лишним лет. Они жили вдвоём в одном теле.  
Этот брат Лирча был такой больной ублюдок, что не передать. Если появлялся, то ныл, что это он, Лирч, занял его тело. Ему нравилось, когда людям было больно. Поэтому Лирч выпускал его, когда надо было вести допрос подозреваемых. Братец знал, как бить, чтоб следов не оставалось. По солнечному сплетению. По почкам. Телефонным справочником по голове. Подозреваемые признавались во всём. Просили разрешить расписаться в протоколе, лишь бы их больше не трогали. Лирч только молча смотрел на них, стоя в сторонке. Иногда ему было страшно. Но, в целом, они с братом неплохо уживались. Ведь родственников не выбирают, как известно. Они дополняли друг друга и вместе были одной личностью.  
Лирч никому не рассказывал о своём брате. Уже в старших классах школы, когда понял, что собирается поступать в полицию, он старался быть нормальным. И ему все верили. Они с братом всех обманули.  
Но теперь...  
\- Ты иногда какой-то другой, - сказал Мэтт как-то раз.  
\- Да что ты? - спросил Лирч спокойно, хотя у него тут же взмокли ладони и подмышки.  
Мэтт кивнул.  
\- Я вижу. Ты по-разному говоришь. По-разному прикасаешься ко мне. Иногда я нравлюсь тебе, а иногда - нет...  
Лирч пожал плечами, показывая, что разговор ему неинтересен.  
Проклятый чуткий пацан. Интересно, за что психопат его выбрал? И почему ещё не убил? Зачем подсаживает к нему всё новых и новых партнёров, и Мэтт до сих пор жив, тогда как те четверо, которые сидели с ним на цепи, - Лирч был пятый - уже мертвы.  
\- Скажи, долго ты здесь? - шёпотом спросил вместо этого Лирч.  
Шёпотом - потому что психопату не нравились подобные вопросы, и он обычно бесился, если Лирч их задавал. Такие вопросы стоили Лирчу паленой шкуры. Но, должно быть, сейчас ублюдок спал, потому что прокатило.  
Теперь уже Мэтт пожал плечами:  
\- Не помню... - в его глазах промелькнуло странное чувство. - Лирч...  
\- Что?  
Мальчишка жадно облизнул губы и бросил вороватый взгляд на камеру. Лирч вздрогнул от этого взгляда.  
\- Давай сейчас, а?  
Мэтт на четвереньках двинулся к нему, не спуская с него голодных глаз.  
\- Что, так хочется?  
Лирч почувствовал, как в нем просыпается тот, второй. И как пульсирует кровь в члене. Как твердеет.  
Сопротивляться своей второй сущности не хотелось, да и не получалось никогда. Мэтт - не лягушка из биологического класса и не беспомощный щенок бродячей суки, не помрёт. К тому же, сейчас ему хотелось не убивать, а трахаться...  
\- Ляг на живот, - скомандовал Лирч глухим изменившимся голосом, - ноги вместе сведи.  
Он растворился, расплавился под волей брата, послушно отошёл в сторону. Он ведь любил его, разве тут можно сопротивляться?..  
\- Ну, давай, ложись.  
Мальчишка без сомнения увидел его стояк. Облизнул губы снова, голодно и отчаянно. Послушается. Он вообще, похоже, любит слушаться других. Или это заключение его сломало?  
Мэтт неловко опустился на дощатый потемневший пол. Зашипел, когда ему пришлось уложить между бёдер стоящий член.  
\- В задницу не буду, - предупредил его Лирч сразу. - Потом не отмоешься.  
И, правда. С их вечной нехваткой воды...  
Лирч облизал пальцы и провёл ими по своему твердеющему члену, смачивая кожу. Потом сплюнул в ладонь и осторожно коснулся ею сведённых бёдер Мэтта. Мальчишка забормотал что-то себе под нос, прогнулся в пояснице, подаваясь навстречу. Послушно дал себя смазать, а после так же послушно замер, чувствуя, как Лирч начинает тереться членом промеж его ягодиц, задевая яйца, как берёт его между бёдрами.  
С каждым движением становилось всё лучше и лучше. Вот уже и смазка на кончике члена выступила. Всего минут пять прошло, но уже захотелось кончить! Правда, куда торопиться? Можно было представить, что под ним - снова какая-нибудь баба. Или даже не представлять. Мальчишка и так хорош. Худой только. Шрамы от ремня на спине. Но задница у него мягкая.  
Головка упиралась в нежную кожу мошонки, во влажные волоски на горячей вспотевшей коже. Иногда, если Лирч толкался слишком сильно, его член тёрся об очко Мэтта, расслабленное и поэтому, почти приоткрытое. Казалось, ещё немного, - и он совсем в него вставит, загонит без остановки.  
\- Хорошо-о... - Лирч, сбивая дыхание, уже почти не сдерживался. Всё чаще задевал эту его дырку, а Мэтт только громче ныл во время каждого толчка. Наверное, хотел внутрь. - Ты как девочка... Моя сладкая... блядь, девочка!.. - Лирч толкнулся напоследок ещё раз, направляя головку члена прямо в подставленный, расслабленный анус, и молча кончил, судорожно вздрагивая.  
Мальчишка дёрнулся и застыл, потрясённо охнув. Задницу так и держал приподнятой, чисто голодная потаскушка.  
Лирч толкнулся ещё пару раз, уже по собственной сперме, и еле удержался, чтобы не вставить до самого корня.  
Мэтт под ним, наконец, всхлипнул и завозился. Наверное, ему уже не терпелось подрочить.  
\- Давай-ка, помогу. - Кончить-то он кончил, а вот кончить мальчишку захотелось ещё сильнее. Лирч голодными глазами смотрел на открытое для него тело. Доверчивый. Паскудно раскрасневшийся.  
Мэтт ещё выше выставил влажную задницу, и Лирч без труда ввёл в неё сперва два, а потом и три пальца. Мэтт слегка расставил ноги, опираясь на колени и локоть левой руки. Правой - схватил себя в кулак. Лирч аккуратно начал двигать пальцами в его заднице. Почти сразу нащупал, где приятней всего. Не удивительно, что мальчишка оказался такой потаскушкой, - уж больно чувствительный.  
Как и в прошлый раз, звякала цепь. Мэтт постанывал на каждом выдохе. Не мог молчать.  
\- Ну, давай, кончай, девочка, - шепнул ему Лирч, ускоряя движения пальцев. - У тебя, оказывается, там такая влажная, горячая киска...  
Мэтт низко простонал, подаваясь задницей вверх, практически одеваясь на руку Лирча.  
\- Хочешь быть девочкой? - спросил его Лирч, быстро толкаясь пальцами до упора.  
\- Да! - выкрикнул Мэтт.  
\- Шлюшка, - сказал Лирч.  
\- А-агх... Да-аа!..  
Мальчишка кончил, мучительно содрогаясь всем телом. Задница его с силой обжалась на пальцах Лирча, а потом расслабилась. Мэтт неловко повалился на бок, всё ещё сжимая собственный член в правой ладони.  
Лирч почувствовал, как тот, другой, наконец, удовлетворённо уходит куда-то в глубины подсознания. Как быстро он в этот раз успокоился.  
\- Ну... - теперь, оставшись один, он не знал, что сказать.  
Сел прямо задницей на пол, - не то, чтобы у него был выбор, куда садиться - и медленно выдохнул. Пальцы попытался осторожно обтереть о бедро. Двигаться до сливного отверстия нужника и плескаться там сейчас не хотелось.  
\- Всё в порядке? - спросил Мэтт. Будто это не он сейчас выделывался и ныл тут. Теперь, когда мальчишка отдышался, он выглядел настороженным и внимательным. Неужели действительно может чувствовать их обоих?  
\- Да. В порядке...  
По крайней мере, Лирч не чувствовал брезгливости или отвращения. К такому, - подумал он, - можно и привыкнуть. Ведь тому, другому, это ещё как нравится. Просто секс, и никакой крови.  
Внезапно захотелось спать. Слишком внезапно. Даже странно.  
Он лёг рядом с мальчишкой, неловко подгребая Мэтта к себе. Тот вцепился в его руку. Лизнул кончики пальцев. Охх...

Очнулся Лирч уже один. Мэтта не было.  
Цепь была пристёгнута к крюку, вбитому в стену. Длина позволяла еле-еле доползти до нужника.  
Но где Мэтт? Убит? Теперь ему придётся подыхать тут в одиночестве?  
Успокойся, - твердил Лирчу второй голос в его голове. Маньяку раньше был нужен только Мэтт. И всех партнёров он подбирал для него. Так что... Подожди. Копи силы. Не психуй.  
Через пару часов спустился лифт. Маленький грузовой лифт, в котором обычно к ним доставлялись подносы со жратвой. Лирч дотянулся до дверцы и открыл.  
В узкое пространство, в которое бы не поместился и ребёнок, оказался затолкан Мэтт. Самое жуткое, что создавалось впечатление, будто его действительно утрамбовали, чтобы он поместился в камеру. На ум тут же пришли средневековые люди-карлики, которых «выращивали», вмурованными в железные ящики...  
Лирч потянул Мэтта за предплечье, и мальчишка глухо застонал. Потом дёрнулся, будто только сейчас почувствовал, в каком положении его руки-ноги, и отчего-то замычал.  
Когда он повернулся лицом, Лирч, холодея, понял, отчего тот мычит.  
Рот Мэтта оказался зашит хирургической нитью. И был весь в крови. Густая кровь с израненных губ натекла в ноздрю и запеклась на щеке. Сами губы были посиневшими от напряжения, края вывернуты и сплющены, нитка натянута так туго, что почти разорвала места вколов иглы.  
Лирча тошнило, когда он, отталкивая дрожащие руки мальчишки, аккуратно выдёргивал нить. Паренёк даже отключился пару раз. Наверное, это было хорошо. Хотя бы не чувствовал.  
А ещё псих вырезал на бедре Мэтта слово «сучка». Кажется, резал раскалённым ножом; Мэтт не признался.  
\- Теперь шрам останется, - шепнул Лирч, осторожно касаясь вспухшей кожи возле порезов.  
Мальчишка безумно всхлипнул. Открывать рот и говорить было больно. Иглой маньяк поцарапал ему дёсны. Порез на бедре оказался обработан каким-то антисептиком и почти не кровил.

Лирч сидел у стены, а Мэтт лежал на полу, положив голову ему на бёдра.  
\- ...мой брат... - шепнул внезапно Мэтт, потом поднял дрожащую руку и похлопал ею себя по груди.  
Лирч удивлённо вскинул брови.  
Пару лет назад по делу о пропаже подростка Мэтта Эйхена проходил в качестве свидетеля его старший брат! Действительно!  
Ещё бы Лирчу об этом не помнить. Это было его первое дело на этом участке. Он брал у ублюдка показания! Сам. Если бы тогда он догадался, кто скрывается за внешностью заики-ботаника!  
Мэтт уцепился пальцами за плечо Лирча и глухо продолжил:  
\- Он меня любит. Но ревнует. К вам... всем...  
Больной психопат.  
Из глаз мальчишки скатилась слеза.  
\- Лежи, не разговаривай, - приказал ему Лирч. - Воды хочешь?  
Мэтт мотнул головой.  
Знакомая уже сонливость накатила к вечеру. Должно быть, Эйхен-старший снова запустил какой-то газ через вентиляцию.  
Лифт, кстати, запирался. Даже если бы они без каких-либо инструментов смогли пробраться в его шахту, то наверху он был всегда заперт. Мэтт рассказывал, что один из похищенных парней пытался через него выбраться. Но маньяк его «побег» заметил через камеру.  
Сначала тому парню он отсёк пальцы. Потом - руки по локоть. А Мэтт должен был на это смотреть, потому что в качестве наказания маньяк посадил его напротив циркулярного станка. Закрыть глаза? Мэтт пытался. Только тот парень так кричал, так кричал! А теперь Мэтт не помнит даже его имени.

На следующий день они снова оказались скованы цепью вместе. Плюс маньяк обработал Мэтту ранки на губах всё тем же коричневым антисептиком.  
\- Получилось даже красиво, - прокомментировал Лирч, приподняв голову мальчишку за подбородок.  
\- Пшёл ты!.. - всё ещё невнятно проговорил Мэтт.  
\- Когда нас спасут, - продолжил Лирч, - останутся только небольшие шрамики. Наверное, никто и не заметит. Или отрастишь бороду...  
У Мэтта сделался тусклый, невыразительный взгляд. Мальчишка больше не верил в спасение.  
Разумеется. Брат ещё никогда не уродовал его так.  
Лирч понимал. Точнее, тот, другой, понимал Мэтта.  
\- Страшно? - он протянул руку и отвёл со лба парнишки длинную прядь волос.  
Вместо ответа Мэтт прижал его руку к своим губам. Попытался поцеловать, застонал, а из глаз его покатились слёзы.  
Ну что за прелесть. Лирч почти любил его в этот момент.

Еды больше не было.  
Вскоре психопат-Эйхен отключил им воду.  
А потом пришла жара.  
Мэтт лежал на полу и время от времени шевелил вспухшими кровящими губами.  
Кондиционеры гнали в их камеру горячий, буквально раскалённый воздух.

Лирч с тоской вспоминал о том времени, когда они с Мэттом сидели здесь первые сутки. В тот раз было холодно, и им пришлось согреваться в объятиях друг друга.  
Какая же, в сущности, паскудная реальность, - подумал тот, другой, в голове Лирча. Человек недалеко ушёл от крысы. Стоит лишь раздеть его, посадить на цепь и понизить температуру воздуха на десяток градусов, как начинает работать стадный инстинкт.  
Лирч невольно подумал о подвале в его собственном доме. Нет, разумеется, такую же камеру ему там не оборудовать. Но вот систему вентиляции, чтобы контролировать температуру в погребе, - было бы неплохо. Увы, кому теперь достанется тот дом? И вся его коллекция вин и коньяков?  
\- И тебе это нравится? - внезапно спросил он у Мэтта.  
А тот осторожно провел кончиком языка по своим вспухшим дёснам, прежде чем ответить:  
\- Я... Люблю брата. Но с ним никогда не буду.  
\- Я не спрашиваю, любишь ли ты этого ублюдка!! Я спросил, нравится ли тебе жить и подыхать, как собака!  
Тот, другой, подумал, что ради свободы уж можно было бы и дать брату разок. А потом устроить паскуде короткое замыкание с феном в ванной.  
\- Нравится... Раз другого выхода нет...  
Мэтт был неисправим. Хорошо, что они оба скоро сдохнут.  
Видимо, что-то случилось. Наверное, ублюдок всерьёз решил их убить.

Спасение пришло, когда его уже не ждали. Сперва, - шум за стеной, потом голоса, потом заскрипела открывающаяся дверь, обитая цельным стальным листом... Лирч так и подумал, что у него начались глюки. Ждал, что в раскрывшийся проём сейчас хлынет толпа сороконожек или крыс, или что там ещё сможет выдать его подыхающее воображение, чтоб он смог, наконец, безболезненно сойти с ума. А вместо этого в клетку вбежали четверо в полицейской форме. Потом кто-то крикнул врача. Потом их с Мэттом подняли на руки и куда-то понесли. Обнажённых, грязных, вонючих, скованных этой идиотской цепью, - вынесли на волю. На улицу. К другим людям.  
Мэтт уже был без сознания, ничего не слышал и не видел. Может быть, так и помер, не дождавшись свободы.  
Столько людей!.. Лирч даже испугался. Он привык к тишине. Стало холодно, - на улице была зима. Блаженный холод!  
Их с Мэттом уложили на каталки, укрыли жёсткими шерстяными пледами. Кто-то говорил про ключи и автоген, чтоб избавить их от цепи. Кто-то прокричал, что ключи лежат на верстаке. Кто-то уже срезал с горла ставший таким привычным ошейник.  
Когда доктор приподнял край пледа, чтобы вколоть Лирчу иглу в вену, бывший детектив, наконец, отключился. От облегчения что ли.

Последовал длительный период реабилитации. Сеансы с психологом. Программа, рассчитанная на снятие последствий стресса. Лирчу дали больничный и отпуск, и вместе набежало что-то около трёх-четырёх месяцев. Поначалу было трудно снова следить за временем. Оно убегало вперёд, а Лирч просто сидел и сидел. Тогда брат вытягивал его, заставляя двигаться. Он помог ему лучше всяких там врачей.  
Что он будет делать все эти месяцы? Он не знал. Сидел дома на диване в мягких шлёпанцах, пижамных брюках и тёплом свитере, пялился в экран телевизора и ел еду, которую ему привозили на дом. Спал. Иногда - дрочил. Вспоминал протокол по делу.  
Псих, брат Мэтта, прокололся, когда отправился в город на машине Лирча. Жратвы что ли купить. Это было в тот день, когда он включил им обогреватели, намереваясь поджарить. Постовой полицейский потребовал у Эйхена-старшего документы на машину. А тот вместо документов оттолкнул его в сторону и бросился бежать. Он побежал через проезжую часть, и его сбил грузовик. Бредовая смерть для такого ублюдка. Слишком простая. Он сдох буквально за пару минут. И, говорят, улыбался перед тем, как отбросить коньки.  
Потом узнали, что машина принадлежит пропавшему без вести детективу полиции Лирчу Стивену. Отправили отряд обследовать дом, в котором проживал уже мёртвый психопат...  
Примерно так всё и случилось.  
А Мэтта Лирч больше не видел. Читал только допрос по делу. Мальчишка во всём признался. Что брат держал его на цепи, заставлял трахаться с мужиками, подвергал унижениям и истязаниям... Почти все видеозаписи с камеры оказались таинственным образом уничтожены. Лирч был благодарен тому полицейскому, который нажал на удаление файлов в компьютере.  
Пресса всколыхнулась как стая псов, почуявшая свежий кусок сырого мяса. Лирча удалось отмазать от интервью, но до сих пор пара-тройка человек дежурила под окнами его дома. Мальчишке Мэтту наверняка пришлось хуже. Каким-то образом предали огласке то, что с ним происходило. А в одной из газет Лирч однажды увидел фотографии шрамов Мэтта, в том числе и той самой надписи, на бедре. И это были не фотографии из полицейского протокола. Должно быть, Мэтт разделся перед фотографом газеты, чтобы тот смог сделать эти фото. Интересно, мальчишке много за интервью заплатили?  
Сейчас он должен был уже сменить имя и получить денежную компенсацию от государства. Какое-то социальное пособие. По большому счёту, Лирч никогда не интересовался подобной ерундой.

Ранний весенний дождь до ночи моросил на улице. Сквозь неплотно задёрнутые шторы было видно габаритные огни проезжавших мимо машин. Когда около девяти вечера раздался звонок в дверь, Лирч поднялся с дивана, подхватил со столика пушку, - не табельное оружие, увы, но и это сойдёт - и отправился открывать.  
Он никого не ждал сегодня.  
На пороге стоял Мэтт. Причёсанный, ухоженный, в длинном чёрном пальто, стоял прямо на пластиковом коврике с надписью «Добро пожаловать». Лирч опустил пистолет и посторонился, давая пройти. Мэтт выдохнул, и из его губ вырвалось облачко пара.  
\- Я...  
Лирч молча запер за ним дверь и обернулся. В прихожей было темно. Во всём доме - темно. Лирч перестал любить свет. Уличных фонарей и телевизора в гостиной вполне хватало. Ну и ночники в коридорах. В спальне.  
С шеей Мэтта было что-то не то. Мальчишка, дрожа, расстегнул первые пуговицы ворота пальто, и тогда стало видно ошейник. Обычный, кожаный, а не как раньше. Лирч протянул руку и осторожно прикоснулся к круглым стальным бляшкам на чёрной коже, к пряжке. Туго застёгнуто.  
Мэтт, видя, что его не останавливают, стал раздеваться дальше. Пальто оказалось надето на голое тело. Только брюки и сапоги, - ничего больше.  
Лирч почувствовал, как против воли в нём просыпается тёмное начало, готовое уничтожать и убивать. На всякий случай, он отложил пистолет подальше.  
\- Я так больше не могу! - всхлипнул Мэтт.  
Лирч мягко толкнул его к стене, и мальчишка даже не думал сопротивляться. Волосы у него были всё такие же длинные, собранные в хвост. Распустить - как баба станет, - подумалось тут же.  
\- Скажи... - Мэтт запрокинул голову, и дыхание у него ускорилось. Волновался. - Ты когда-нибудь хотел обратно? У тебя же есть подвал, да? Пожалуйста...  
Холодок пробежался по спине. Больной мальчишка. Но сладкий, - тут же вторил другой голос.  
\- Я хочу снова...  
\- Пошёл вон, - Лирч убрал руку и отодвинулся. Ах, какие перспективы открывает эта просьба! Нет, он не может. Не должен. - Убирайся!  
Он шагнул обратно к двери, чтоб отомкнуть замок и выставить паршивца.  
А чего он, на самом деле, хотел? Пригласить его на кухню и выпить с ним чаю, вспоминая о прошлом? Бред и хуйня.  
Мэтт съехал по стене на пол, встал на колени.  
\- Пожалуйста! У меня даже цепь есть. Ну, пожалуйста! Я всё время только о тебе думаю!  
\- Ты думаешь не обо мне, - Лирч не сдержался и ответил. Наверное, он об этом ещё пожалеет. - Тебе не я нужен, а тот, второй.  
Ревность? Да неужели он может ревновать к самому себе? К брату.  
\- Вы оба! Оба нужны мне. - Разревелся наконец-то, надо же. - Скажите, что я должен сделать?.. Я хочу...  
Лирч шагнул обратно, подцепил пальцами собачий ошейник и потянул его в сторону, так чтоб полоска кожи пережала горло.  
Мэтт, зарёванный и тяжело дышащий, с колен не поднимался. Лирч потянул сильнее, и мальчишка только задышал чаще. Блестящие в темноте глаза, и кривящиеся губы; отвратительно. Лирч второй ладонью оттёр слёзы со щеки. Мэтт пошатнулся и, чтобы удержаться, схватился за его ноги.  
\- Можно я отсосу? - прошептал он, ведя руками от коленей до бёдер. Даже губы облизал. - Ведь вам нравилось... И ему и тебе!  
Сложности. Сплошные сложности. Лирч оттолкнул его руки и с минуту раздумывал, что ему делать с мелким паршивцем.  
Наконец...  
\- Где цепь? - спросил он. - В машине? Принеси и возвращайся.  
Он открыл дверь и встал так, чтобы его не было видно с улицы. Мэтт облокотился о стену, когда поднимался; его шатало.  
\- Иди так, не застёгивайся.  
Он отправился под дождь в распахнутом пальто на голое тело. У дома действительно была припаркована машина.  
Ещё есть время передумать, - говорил себе Лирч, наблюдая, как мальчишка роется в багажнике.  
И, тем не менее, он дал Мэтту вернуться в дом. В руках у мальчишки была цепь: ширина звена около двух пальцев, карабин с одного конца. Длиною цепь была около двух метров.  
Лирч взвесил её в руках: приятная тяжесть. Мэтт стоял рядом и не сводил с него взгляда. Или со своей цепи, - как знать.  
\- Пойдём, - приказал Лирч и первым пошёл вперед, безошибочно переставляя ноги в полутьме.  
Мэтт, ведя рукой по стене, двинулся следом. Чуткие пальцы. Нервное дыхание. Та самая потаскушка, на воспоминания о которой он дрочил уже месяц.  
Наконец Лирч привёл его в кухню и включил светильник. Жёлтый свет вспыхнул над столом.  
\- Садись, выпьем чаю, - сказал он Мэтту, оборачиваясь к электрическому чайнику, заполненному остывшей водой до половины.  
Мальчишка неловко топтался на пороге. Что, надеялся, что на него тут же накинутся? Нет, Лирч был умнее. Возможно, тот, другой, так бы и поступил, но не сам Лирч. Вместо этого, он постарается сделать лучше для всех.  
\- Садись, - повторил он твёрже с интонацией приказа. - Или забирай эту свою цепь и проваливай.  
Цепь он по-прежнему держал в руке. Мэтт в нерешительности облизнул губы и послушно уселся на табурет.  
Следующие пятнадцать минут были посвящены чаепитию. Детектив расспрашивал мальчишку о жизни. Чем занимается, где работает, откуда машина, и какое у него теперь новое имя.  
Мэтт освоился, и взгляд его перестал быть таким отчаянным. Отогрелся, воробушек. Цепь Лирч отложил на подоконник.  
\- Значит, говоришь, что начал работать менеджером по продажам? - уточнил Лирч. - Наверное, прямо с работы ко мне рванул? На тебе приличные ботинки, и брюки отглажены...  
Мэтт тоскливо взглянул на детектива.  
\- А завтра в девять - новый рабочий день, верно? Рубашку прямо в машине снял или ещё раньше, в офисе, в туалете? Понравилось среди сотрудников полуголым под пальто ходить?  
\- Стивен...  
\- Не говоря уже об ошейнике. Наверное, вбежал с безумными глазами в зоомагазин по дороге, наплёл продавцу о каком-то пушистом сенбернаре, а потом напялил его себе на шею, не отъезжая от тротуара? Хоть бирку-то с ценой снял?  
\- Я... - вид у мальчишки сделался жалкий. Таким растерянным он нравился Лирчу ещё больше.  
\- Вот тебе мой ответ... - сказал детектив после некоторого молчания. - Сегодня - среда. Приезжай ко мне в пятницу. У нас с тобой будут целые выходные на твои игры с подвалами и цепями.  
Пятница, да. Молодец, Лирч. Мелкий паршивец весь изведётся и примчится к нему горяченький... А он пока подготовит подвал.  
Мальчишка забеспокоился, забормотал что-то про ожидание и про то, что это не игры, но детектив, стукнув ладонью по столу, его прервал:  
\- Будет так, как я скажу! Не забывай, оно мне нахрен не сдалось! Поэтому будешь меня слушаться. Не хочешь, - проваливай. В любой момент можешь уйти.  
Мэтт сгорбился на своём табурете и заткнулся.  
\- Боишься меня? - спросил Лирч.  
Мальчишка отрицательно мотнул головой, закусив губу.  
Ладно. Хорошо. Он ещё не понимал, в какую ловушку сунулся. Лирч позволил себе улыбнуться.  
\- Покажи мне шрам. Сними штаны.  
Мэтт сначала даже не сообразил, чего от него хотят. Потом, когда дошло, вскочил и дёрнул вниз застёжку-«молнию» на своих брюках. Нижнего белья на нём не оказалось. Он встал и спустил брюки до колен, повернулся к сидящему Лирчу. Всё ещё тощий и бледный. Более тёмные буквы в слове «сучка» казались выпуклыми на фоне бледной, почти безволосой кожи с венками. Синяки давно сошли, - это Лирчу понравилось. А следов ножа хотелось коснуться рукой. Лирч с трудом сдерживался. Вместо этого встал со своего места, протянул руку и повернул лицо мальчишки к свету.  
\- Как тебе убрали шрамы на губах? - не удержался и спросил.  
\- Лазерная шлифовка, - пробормотал Мэтт, отводя глаза. У мальчишки была эрекция, но он терпел, а ведь даже по глазам было ясно, чего хочет. - Осталось всего пара процедур, но мне уже не...  
\- Закончи их все, - перебил Лирч.  
Шлифовка шлифовкой, но с внутренней стороны губ на всю жизнь должны были остаться следы. Мэтт наверняка постоянно чувствует их кончиком языка. Потрясающе. Лирч чувствовал, что злится, потому что эти следы оставил не он. И одновременно восхищался красотой и несовершенством человеческого тела. И красотой поломанной души, которая досталась ему… За такую прелесть можно было и пострадать. А уж сломает он эту душу окончательно или вылечит, - ему решать.  
Брат уже давно проснулся в нём, но не завладел им полностью, и Мэтта они сейчас касались оба, вдвоём. Делили его. Руки Лирча погладили приоткрытый рот мальчишки, сомкнулись на шее поверх ошейника, спустились к соскам и сжали их пальцами, пощипывая, выкручивая. Мэтт скривился и застонал.  
\- Что? - спросил Лирч. - Мне перестать?  
\- Н-нет... - мальчишка облизнул губы. - Ещё, можно?..  
\- Давай-ка дальше сам, - Лирч усмехнулся, услышав, как Мэтт всхлипывает. Этого... Ему не хватало именно этого. Им обоим, чёрт побери!  
Он опустился перед ним на колени, на колени перед сучкой, и принялся выводить языком контуры шрама-надписи. Мэтт взвыл от неожиданности, когда почувствовал первое влажное прикосновение. От первой буквы и до последней, снова и снова. Потом Лирч начал осторожно прихватывать рваные выпуклые края шрама зубами, всасывать в себя кожу. Интересно, ему ещё больно? Прошло уже вполне прилично времени, но...  
Лирч покосился на руку Мэтта; мальчишка работал ею, не переставая, постанывал и всхлипывал. А потом он поднял голову и взглянул мальчишке в глаза. Тот, оказывается, всю дорогу смотрел на него, а теперь - зажмурился, запрокинул голову и кончил с приоткрытым ртом, из которого не вырвалось ни звука.  
Мэтт осел обратно на табурет, а Лирч отошёл в сторону. Положил на стол рулон бумажных полотенец и отвернулся.  
\- На. Вытрись. И уезжай.  
Он намеренно не оборачивался. Потому что, если бы он сейчас обернулся, то не смог бы уже отпустить его от себя.  
\- Буду ждать тебя в пятницу. Если не передумаешь.  
Не передумает. Не должен. Наверное.  
Мэтт, кажется, попытался что-то возразить, но Лирч вскинул руку, и мальчишка тут же замолчал. Зашуршал одеждой и бумагой. Через пару минут раздались шаги, и хлопнула входная дверь. Лирч дождался, когда от дома отъедет машина, и только после этого запер замки.

**Author's Note:**

> Хоть в это и странно поверить, но, тем не менее, мальчиков ждёт хэппиэнд. Когда-нибудь со временем.  
> Просто такое... Оно сразу не проходит.


End file.
